Never let me go
by meagansparklesintheflames
Summary: This is the story of Katniss and Peetas' life after Mockingjay. It's set about 6 months after the war. Read through Peetas' proposal to the marriage, and continue on into the pregnancies. I truly hope you read it and enjoy it too!
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

"_You see Katniss," said President Snow, "I always get what I want. And right now, I want to put out your flame." "No!" I scream. And with that, my fiancé is dead._

"Peeta!" I scream. I jump up from my bed. _It was only a dream._ I thought to myself repeatedly. _Peeta is next door and today he becomes yours forever. No strings attached._ Now all I had to do was get out of bed.

I walk down the stairs of my house in Victors' Village. I make my way to my kitchen and find a plate of cinnamon buns with a note. They smell delicious, so I decide to try one, but only after I read the note. I glance at the paper. Its addressed to "my beautiful Katniss." I smile. It must be from Peeta. I open the note and see his artful handwriting…

_Katniss,_

_I know I won't be allowed to see you until this evening, so I figured I'd make you a surprise so you'd have a reminder of me all day. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again._

_Love,_

_Peeta _

I start to grin. These are the things that make me love him. When he does things just because it makes me happy. When he misses me, so he writes me a note telling me exactly how much he does. Peeta Mellark. Tonight, I will be Katniss Mellark. Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark. I like the way that sounds. I start to eat a cinnamon bun, when suddenly, I hear a knock and a very cheery greeting.

"Katniss, dear, let me in! It's going to be another big, big, BIG day!" I sigh involuntarily. Effie's intentions are good, but very much misguided. And then I hear laughing.

"Oh, well I'm offended! I thought the girl on fire would be happy to see me, but I suppose not… sigh." Cinna!

I run to open the door. Cinna grins at me, but Effie is snapping at my prep team to hurry up. As I envelope Cinna in a hug, she says "The Mockingjay has a special date set with her star crossed lover! Don't you think it would be proper for you to make sure she arrives to her wedding _on time!"_ Yikes. It sounds like Effie isn't necessarily happy with them at the moment.

"Oh, Cinna, I'm so glad you're here!" He chuckles softly.

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss my girls special day would I? And I've brought goodies!" I squeal.

"My dress!" Effie stares at me in bewilderment.

"My God, Katniss! Are you alright?" I'm puzzled. "Yeah, why?" She grins. "You're actually happy to be in a dress!" I just roll my eyes in response.

Cinna pulls me up the stairs. I run alongside him, giggling all the way. I hardly ever giggle. When we reach my room, he pulls out my dress. My eyes widen. "Cinna its beautiful! I love it!" Of course it's exquisite. How could I have pictured anything else? The fabric was pure silk. It was a gorgeous color, creamy white with blooms of light orange all over. I had asked Cinna to put the roses on there. My wedding colors were the color of the sunset. Because Peeta loved this color. After all, it was his day as much as mine. I wanted him to be in the details. He was in the colors; he had designed the cake and made it himself. I needed him to be there with me. Instead of plain Katniss, it was a wonderful mix of us.

"You like?" Although it was a question, I could hear the satisfaction in his voice that my happiness gave him. "No Cinna, I don't like it. I love it!" As he and the prep team discussed my minor details, I let my mind wander to that night just two months ago. When I agreed to become his wife.

We walked hand in hand. "Come on Katniss, I have a surprise!" I sighed. Peeta had a big basket in his arms, and he wouldn't tell me what was in it.

"Why can't any of you people ever grasp the fact that I don't like surprises? Even Haymitch has tried." He just laughed. He led me to the edge of the fence near the meadow. He opened the gate and said "ladies first!" It was legal to go into the woods now. As much as I hate Coin, I have to admit that she is a lot less strict than Snow. Now the families that live in the seam don't have to go hungry anymore.

I walked in. Peeta led me a little farther in to a tree that was big and shady. It was a nice spring day. He laid out a huge blanket and gestured for me to sit. I plopped down, and he followed. He opened the basket and pulled out a pitcher of punch. I laughed. "So a picnic? That was your special surprise?" he blushed.

"Well, sort of…" Then he looked up to the songbirds. They began to sing. "Katniss, come look!" I jumped to my feet.

"Beautiful." I said.

He grabbed me around the waist. "I would say 'beautiful' is an overestimation. You are beautiful. They're just… pretty." He whispered in my ear. And then he was kissing me. All of a sudden he pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?"I asked.

"No, but…" he slipped onto one knee. He reached quickly into his pocket. "Katniss Everdeen, I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?" I sat there stunned for thirty second and started to cry. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. When we pulled away, he said "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed. "Yes, Peeta, you will. Yes." And we kissed.

I smiled. It was the best decision I have ever made. But all too quickly I was brought back to reality. "Come on Katniss. It's time to finish you up. And then we have a wedding to get to."

They dressed me, did my make up, and put on my 4 inch shoes. Cinna left to get Effie, who was accompanied by Haymitch. Effie started to cry, and gushed; telling me how beautiful I was and that it would be perfect. She promised. I thanked her and looked to Haymitch. He was like a father to me now. I would never admit it though. His eyes were slightly puffy, and he was staring at the floor.

"Awwww, Haymitch! It's okay." I gave him a big hug and he hugged me back.

"You look positively golden, Sweetheart."

"Thank you. Come on, stop crying. You have to look your best when you give me away."

Cinna did touch-ups, until the doorbell rang and Haymitch rushed to answer it. He came back and announced that my limo was here. I started to tremble. We walked down the stairs in silence. I truly couldn't believe how perfect it was. My wedding was here, and it was going to be amazing. And I'd finally get to see my reason for existence. My Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2: The wedding

Chap2

We arrive at the Justice Building momentarily. To my surprise, it's been completely transformed. It looks amazing, definitely wedding ready. I shake in my outfit. Haymitch put his hand in mind and says "Sweetheart, I don't understand why it's getting to you. But you and peeta get this moment today and everything will be fine. I would know, since I'm great at screwing things up."

I glance at him. He is obviously sober, and I'd bet he hasn't had a drink in at least two weeks. Especially when he told me that he'd don't it for me.

"Done what?" he sighed.

"Quit drinking. I couldn't take the chance of ruining this for you. Peeta told me how I've made you feel. Kid, I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was teasing, and I never really realized that you thought I hadn't liked you at all. The truth is kid; you're the closest thing I've got to a kid. I don't have any, and you're just like me. And I figured that teasing you would help you see that I love you like a daughter. I just hope you know that."

"Oh, Haymitch, of course I do. And I shouldn't have taken the things you intended to be jokes as insults. I'm sorry. But now you can show me how much you love me by being there."

He smiles. "Anytime Sweetheart. Anytime. All you gotta do is call me."

He walks me to the hall where I wait. The music starts. My maid of honor is Effie; my bridesmaids are my prep team. Well, two out of three. Flavious is my 'brides' man'. I mean, he_ is_ gay, so I figured he adhered to the rules of being a bridesmaid. So I call him my brides' man. There's a spot next to Effie for Prim, courtesy of Cinna. I miss her so much. If she had only been here a while longer. But she was killed exactly 5 months and 11 days ago. So was my mother. But she probably wouldn't have been very approving of my marriage, so I'm not as worried as I am for Prim. She would've loved this.

My cue. I hear it. Haymitch and I make our way down the aisle. As I see his face, I have the urge to run to him. Nut I can't, because this is a wedding and Effie would've been horrified. So I contain myself. Haymitch places my hand in Peeta's and I cry.

We say our vows and then I hear what I've been waiting for all day. "You may kiss the bride."

It's like peeta know what I'm thinking, because he says "I thought he'd never say that." And he kisses me while our audience cries out to us.

"Congrats, kids." says Haymitch.

"Oh katniss, you were amazing!" coos Effie.

"My girl was certainly on fire tonight, wasn't she?" says a bright eyed Cinna.

"Yes she was." I reply with an enormous grin.

"I love you Katniss." says a glowing Hazelle Hawthorne. "I'm so happy for you both."

I smile. "Thanks Hazelle, for everything."

The reception then proceeds on. I keep Peeta's hand the whole time and everything is perfect. The cameras flash as we feed each other cake. I don't believe my eyes when Peeta swallows the entire piece I shoved at him. I take a few bites so that I don't choke on frosting.

Then comes along our first dance. Cameras roll on and we tune everyone else out.

We kiss, and he says "You know, I like being able to call you Katniss Mellark. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" his lips trail down my neck.

"Yes." I giggle. "It's wonderful. I love you, Peeta Mellark. Now and forever." Then hesitantly, I add, "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything, love." I stare into his eyes. "Don't ever let me go."

He smiles. "Never ever." He picks me off my feet and spins me, and I find myself giggling and grinning so hugely that everyone else just has to smile.

We get into our limo and wave goodbye to our friends and family. We only drive for five minutes though, because the driver screeches to a halt and starts yelling at someone. I think its some paparazzi, so I snuggle into peeta and kiss him passionately. Until the driver cant contain this person anymore.

And then I hear Gale yell "Damn it, how can you do this Catnip?" I'm shocked that he knows I'm in this limo, and the n I realize that were in the only limo in district twelve that is running. Gale runs over to my side of the car and opens the door. He's obviously been crying, and still is, I think. "Why did you choose him, Katniss? No one would've forced you to marry him, except maybe him. I've loved you since I met you. You have another choice. Me. I can be better than him. Please Catnip, come home to me."

"Gale," I start, "I love him."

He doesn't get it though. "But you love me too!"

I sigh. "Gale, not like you're implying. I love you like my big brother. I had honestly thought you'd realized that. And besides the fact that I want to be with Peeta, we're already married. So there's nothing you can say that would change my mind."

He goes to grab me, but I get behind Peeta. "Gale," I whisper, "Please. Stop. If you love me then stop. I love my husband. I don't want anyone but him. And you are intruding on my happiness. You said you love me? Don't you want me to be happy?" He nods. "Then make me happy and let me go."

He slumps his shoulders in defeat. "I guess you're right. I'm so sorry Katniss. You too, Peeta. And I didn't mean to scare you Catnip. But I was mad… it's no excuse. But I needed you know I love you."

He strides off, and it's painful to watch. Except before he leaves he stops. "Catnip, I hate to say it, but I can't – no I won't ever see you again. If you don't want me then we can't be friends. I couldn't take that close proximity to what I want knowing that I can't have it." He stares and I return the gesture. "And as for you, Mellark… well, guy Mellark," he says with a grimace. "I will undeniably hate you for the rest of eternity. You can't look at her and tell her she doesn't love me. And when you screw it all up, I'll be there. Waiting for her to be open. And then I'll do what you did to me. Take away the only thing you truly love."

He flips him off, then looks at me and says, "Miss you, Catnip."

I just stare at him like he's insane.

And just like that, he's gone.

That is the last time I expect to ever see Gale Hawthorne again.

Except now, I don't mind so badly.


	3. Chapter 3: A baby

Chap3

***DISCLAIMER!***

I do not own anything! Every title and name and place used in this book is owned and credited to Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games Trilogy.

The only things I own are the plots used in this story. Again, all titles used in this story are Suzanne Collins'. Thank you.

***DISCLAIMER END***

Authors note: sorry everyone, I'm new so I forgot to add my disclaimer to these so this is for chapters one, two, and three! So please review! ~meagansparklesintheflames~

Peeta and I make our way to the coasts of district four. They have nice hotels set up, and we will be staying in the best of the best here. Courtesy of Effie and Haymitch. When we get there, the baggage boy comes to collect our luggage. Peeta doesn't even have to sign us in.

They all start saying "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, it's very nice to meet you. Your room is on the top floor and it's the only door up there so you shouldn't get lost."

We're giddy as we take the glass elevator up to our room. Then, as we step out, Peeta swings me into his arms and carries me through the door. He kicks our door shut. I look around. "Isn't it amazing Peeta?" suddenly I feel him breathing on my neck.

"Yes, you are." All at once he swings me onto the bed. He pulls me up to his chest while I undo his shirt. Suddenly its very how in here. So hot that I'm glad when he takes my clothes off and throws then to the floor. All that's left are his pants, which he takes care of. He crushes me into him and it's like I melt. All I can think about is that I don't want him to stop. I need him to keep going. And I find it hard to resist crying, even though it doesn't hurt. It actually feels really good. But I cry because I need it faster. And if not I know I'll cry. "Faster, Peeta! Faster!" So that's how it goes. Faster. And faster. And faster. Then its slows down a little. "Don't stop Peeta. Please, please, please don't stop." I moan softly.

After about two more hours of this intoxicating elixir of emotions, we finally fall asleep to each other's breathing. I know that I won't have nightmares tonight, not with Peetas' safe and secure arms wrapped around me. So instead I dream of us, of the life he and I will share.

_A baby. This is the first thing I see. Tiny in my arms. He's beautiful, just like his father. Blonde hair and blue eyes, with a face that's a mixture of mine and Peetas'. I'm not sure how I know he's mine, but I do. And I look to peeta and I see him sprawled out on the floor. Dead. I can tell by looking at how pale his skin is. "Oh no. Oh God, no. Please! Peeta! Don't leave me!"_

"Peeta!" I scream. I'm crying. He finally wakes up and sees my pathetic state.

"Katniss, baby, what's wrong?" He wraps his arms around me. "Baby, you can tell me. I promise, you're safe with me. Tell me. Please, Katniss."

"My… it was… just a dream, right?"

He looks worriedly at me. "Of course, I'm right here aren't I?"

I start sobbing. "Peeta, I… did we…" I grimace. "Did we use protection?" he starts looking zoned out. "Umm, no. I don't think so." I turn and look at him.

"Peeta, I think I might be pregnant." And with this, he kisses me so hard and passionately I think that it might be more. Until he pulls away. He looks me in the eyes.

"I think… I think that we should just enjoy the rest of our honeymoon together. Once we're home, we can check. Even if you are, it won't be so bad."

I've tuned him out. "Im not ready." I whisper.

"What?"

"Peeta," I begin timidly. "I'm not ready for a baby."

He looks at me. "Of course you are Katniss. You were born ready. Don't you want this baby? Just think, we'll be a family. You and me. And a baby that we can love. Kat?"

I smile. "You're totally right. I do want a baby. Your baby. And I think maybe it could be fun." I'm lying through my teeth. I can't be pregnant. I can't. I'm really not ready for one. But I can't get rid of it. It's Peetas'. And I couldn't take it away from him. He wants a baby so badly; I have to give it to him.

Our honeymoon continues on like this: we explore all of district four. We visit some of the other districts. And then, three weeks later, we go home. All the way home Peeta asks me how I feel; am I sick? Aren't I so happy? Can I believe that we might be parents? To all of these I smile and tell him what he wants to hear as a response. I'm baffled; I know I don't want a baby, but I feel like soon I will. It's an odd, conflicted feeling. Knowing you feel one thing, but feeling like you might feel something else.

"Who should we tell first?" Peeta asks excitedly.

"No one. Not until we're sure. We wouldn't want to give false hope, would we?" I say smiling sweetly. He thinks a moment. "No, I don't suppose we would." We pull into our driveway and come to a stop. We only need one house, so I moved into Peetas' house and left mine alone an abandoned. As Peeta unpacks our car, I tell him that I'll be back soon. I'm going out.

I walk quickly to the new drugstore that opened just one month ago. They sell everything from food to apparel. I scan through the aisles until I read the sign I'm looking for: feminine needs. I stride over and walk down the aisle slowly, looking for what I need. Then I see them. Pregnancy tests. I randomly chose one and take it up to the register at the pharmacy.

"Well, Katniss! I'm so happy for you!" says Delly Cartwright.

I smile. "Thanks Delly."

I slip my little box into my pocket and sprint home. No one looks at me. I make it home in less than two minutes. I run up the stairs and into my house.

Peeta calls from the kitchen "Welcome home, beautiful." I stop and walk up to him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me lightly. Then I bound up the stairs and say "I'll be right back!"

I rip open the box and follow the directions. The whole time I do this I'm crying. I can't take waiting because I'm too impatient. I pace back and forth while I wait. _Please don't be pregnant. Please please please Katniss don't let yourself get in this kind of mess. _

Beep! Beep! Beep! I stare at the sink. _Come on Katniss, go get it. It can't bite you. _

I slowly walk over. I close my eyes. "If you are pregnant, it'll be a good thing." I whisper to myself. I open my eyes and look at the test. There's a little blue plus sign on it. "Oh, God." I throw the test onto the floor angrily. "Ugh!" I run downstairs. "Peeta! I'm pregnant!"

He looks at me in disbelief. "Like, for real? We're having a baby?"

I smile. "Yes, Peeta. Were having a baby." He picks me up and twirls me around. He laughs so happily I have to laugh too.

"I love you so, so much, Katniss Mellark." He kisses me passionately.

"I love you more, Peeta Mellark."

"Wow. A baby. Who should we tell first?" he asks.

"Well," I say with a sigh. "We have to tell Effie and Haymitch. And Cinna. And Annie and her son. Who else?" I ask hesitantly.

Don't you want to tell Gale? At least tell his family." I frown.

"Gale hates me, remember? If he found out I was having a baby, he'd be furious. But, you're right. I'll tell his family. Will you come with me?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course I will. Want to go now?" he smiles.

"Actually, can we tell Effie and Haymitch first? Then we'll go to the Hawthorne's." So with that, we walk next door to Haymitchs' house. He answers the door and I can see Effie on the couch.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?" He smiles. "Wanna come in?"

Then I hear her say "Oh Haymitch, let them in so I can see my pearls!" I sigh. She will never learn that coal does not turn into pearls, its diamonds.

Haymitch steps aside and says "Come on in."

Effie squeals with delight and wraps me in a hug. "Oh Katniss! How is my girl?"

I smile and take Peetas hand as we sit on the couch. "Well, Effie, we have some news for you guys…" I turn to Peeta and smile. I look back to Effie. "Peeta and I are having a baby!"

She grins and jumps up to hug me. "Oh Katniss, this is wonderful!" I look at Haymitch, who appears little confused.

"You're gonna be a grandpa, Haymitch." I run over and hug him.

"Positively golden, Sweetheart!" Then I'm alarmed as I see Effie run off towards her phone.

"Dearys, I will see you all shortly. Come back for dinner alright?"

I frown. "Effie, what are you doing?"

She smiles. "Why, calling the news of course! You two will be the top story tomorrow morning!"

I groan. "God, let's just go to Gales. We'll be back later." And with that, I turn and walk out the door, with Peeta trailing behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling, waiting, dining

Chap4

***DISCLAIMER!***

I do not own anything! Every title and name and place used in this book is owned and credited to Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games Trilogy.

The only things I own are the plots used in this story. Again, all titles used in this story are Suzanne Collins'. Thank you.

***DISCLAIMER END***

We walk the streets hand in hand. As we make our way through the Seam, I see so many familiar faces, but they're all different. No longer gaunt and hungry, they're lively and healthy. I smile. I may hate Coin, but as I said, no one starves anymore, so that's comforting.

We walk up the front porch steps and I can tell that Gale isn't home. I knock. "Gale's not here." I whisper.

Then the door opens to reveal a very grown and Gale- resembling Rory.

I smile. "Hey Roar!"

His eyes light up. "Katniss? Hey!" he hugs me. "What's up?"

I smile. "Well, I needed to talk to your mom, if that's okay."

"I'll get her!" and then to his mother, "Mom, Katniss is here!"

A moment later I see Hazelle standing in the kitchen. "Come on in kids!" she hugs me. "Oh katniss, I'm so sorry for what gale did a couple of weeks ago. That was very childish and inexcusable."

I laugh. "Hazelle, it's okay. But I'm afraid it might not be once he finds out…"

She looks at me. "Finds out what, Katniss?"

I start to feel uneasy. "Well, we… I… Peeta and I… umm…" I look at Peeta and I feel better. "I'm pregnant. Peeta and I are having a baby. And I didn't want you to find out about it on the news or something, so I thought it would be best to tell you now." I squeeze Peetas' hand.

"Congratulations, Katniss! You too, of course, Peeta."

I smile. "Thanks. But could you warn me when you've told Gale?"

She looks grim. "Yes. But may I ask why you don't tell him?"

I tremble. "Because, what if he never wants to see me again? He said he didn't. What if he goes ballistic? I'd rather you were able to tell him and calm him down before he acts irrationally."

She ponders this. "Alright, kids. I'll call you when I tell him. Just try to stay with each other as much as possible."

I smile. "That won't be hard. Thank you Hazelle. Bye, Roar!"

He hugs me tightly. "Bye katniss. Can't wait to see you again."

Peeta and I make our way home. We walk up the steps when I notice the lights are on.

"Peeta, did you leave the lights on again?" I stare.

"No, I turned all of them off before we left." I open the door.

"Hey there, Sweetheart! How was your trip to Gales'?" says Haymitch.

I look around until I see Effie. "Well, we told Hazelle. Gale wasn't there, so that was good. She said she would warn us when she told him." I grimace. "I fully expect another war to break out." I sigh.

"Katniss, honey. There will not be another war. At least, I think Mr. Hawthorne has more sagacity than to do that to you. You told him that you love peeta. I believe it will be fine." says a confident sounding Effie.

"Thanks Effie, but you don't know them like I do." I said. "I'm sure that it will be an all out war for Gale when he finds out. He tried to stop me from marrying Peeta, and that was without the pressure of a baby. He knows that I used to not want kids, and he'll try to use that as leverage to get me to be with him." I sigh. "I just don't know why he can't grasp the concept of me loving my husband!"

Peeta sighs and I turn to face him. "What?" I ask.

"Well, it's just that…" suddenly he became angry. "If he tries to touch you I will kill him. He _will not _try and take you from me. I won't let him. And whatever I have to do to prevent that from happening, so be it." I stare at him in disbelief.

"Peeta, I highly doubt anything would happen that would provoke that kind of anger from you." I smile. "You are sweet, and loving, and incredibly sexy…" I kiss him fervently. "And Gale, well, he's none of those. You are not going to have to worry about anything like that happening. What I meant was that Gale is having a hard time believing that I'm happy; primarily because he thought that one day he and I would get what you and I have. But I've never been romantically attracted to Gale."

"Katniss?" Peeta asks quietly.

"Yes?" I look at him.

"Do you want a baby really?" He looks crushed by the thoughts that are running through his head.

"Well, of course I want this baby? Why wouldn't I?" I'm confused as to why he's asking.

"You said 'used to not want kids'. But it sounded like that was still how you felt."

I grab his hand. "Look at me. Look at my face." He stares at the floor. "Peeta Mellark, look at me!" Finally, he looks. "I want this baby. I want _our _baby."

"Okay. Then let's have a baby!" He grins excitedly at me. Then, he picks me up and twirls me around while I giggle girlishly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Peeta. You're my everything. Don't ever let me go."

He gazes into my eyes. "Never."

Its takes us this long to realize that Effie and Haymitch are standing together, watching us with that 'proud parent' look. They smile at us.

Then Haymitch clears his throat. "I believe you have a hot meal waiting for you in your dining room." Then he smiles. "Made by the exquisite Chef Haymitch and his lovely assistant, Effie Trinket!"

We wander into our dining area and find a wonderful aroma of smells. "I do believe Haymitch has prepared a divine meal, hasn't he?" I turn and look at peeta.

He smiles. "Yes, I do indeed."

We all laugh. "Well, have a seat! We wouldn't want our meal to become cold, now would we?" Effie says with a twinkle in her eye.

We then eat our meal, and for the first time in a long time I feel like imp having a family dinner. Then the evening comes to an end and Effie and Haymitch head home. The moment they are out of sight, I turn around and see peeta smiling at me. I walk over to him and kiss him. _Here we go again_, I think with pleasure. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I notice now how hot it is in here. Peeta carries me up the stairs. We haven't even made it to the bed when I take off his shirt.

***okay guys. Hope you liked it! Please review!*** ~meagansparklesintheflames~


	5. Chapter 5: Gale Arrives

Chap5

"_Katniss, what were you thinking? How could you let him do this to you?" gale shouts at me. "I thought you never wanted kids!" _

"_Gale," I sigh. "I never wanted kids with you. And because you were the only guy who I thought was paying attention to me, I decided I didn't want kids. But with Peeta… he's everything I want. And I could have a kid with him, it wouldn't be so bad. I guess I thought you wouldn't be the best father figure." I start to tremble. "Gale, I'm sorry that you don't understand. But I don't know why you can't understand when you know I love him and I'm pregnant with his kid."_

_And then he notices im not alone. _

_He pushes past me into the house. "Mellark! You're dead! I will kill you before I let her have your baby! She's mine!" He lunges at Peeta._

"_Gale!" I scream. "No!"_

_In less than 10 seconds, I'm over there, trying to break them up. But I can't and Gale hits me. I'm flung backwards, and then I notice Peeta isn't fighting anymore. "Oh God, Gale, what did you do!"_

"_He's dead." He says nonchalantly. "I killed him."_

"Peeta, no!" I scream. I look around and I can't find my husband. I start to cry. By the time Peeta rushes over to me, I'm sobbing hysterically.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" his face is riddled with concern.

"Oh Peeta, thank God, you're alright!" I start into another round of hysteria in Peeta's arms.

"Alright? Why wouldn't I be?" He looks quite frightened.

"Gale… he… you…" I sob. "He killed you. I had a dream where he killed you. You… you were gone. I lost you forever. Why? Why did he take you away from me?"

He crawls onto the bed. "Shhhh, honey, it's okay. I will never, ever leave you. Not in a million years. I love you too much to leave you."

"But…" I wail. "Gale killed you! What if he did that in real life? What if he took away my only love? Left me a widowing mother, alone, raising a baby that was meant for her and her husband?"

"Katniss, I just realized something." He starts to look at his watch. "It's been a month since you got pregnant and you haven't been to see a doctor or anything. Why don't you make an appointment today and we can go?"

Just then, the phone rings.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

I get up to answer the phone, but freeze when I see the number.

"Peeta." I whisper.

"Yes, love?"

"He's coming." It's barely audible. Quickly I answer the phone. "Hello?"

I then hear a very grim sounding Hazelle Hawthorne. "Katniss, he knows."

I start to cry. "How long ago did he leave?"

"He just left. I'm so sorry dear, but I'm quite afraid he's coming to your house."

I sob. "Thank you, Hazelle. I appreciate your warning."

The line then goes dead.

"We are about to have company, Peeta." I smile. "Mr. Hawthorne should be arriving shortly." But even I, the queen of sarcasm, can't keep up this façade anymore. I start to weep. "Peeta, he knows!"

He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "Katniss. Breathe, please take a deep breath. It's going to be okay. I promise he won't hurt you. Or me. I can stand up against him."

"I'm not worried about you. You're the wrestling champion of district 12! It's Gale. He's strong, but what if he isn't strong enough to keep in control?"

He stops. "Even if he isn't, it won't matter. I won't let him hurt you. I will be by your side the entire time."

I breathe. "Okay. We'll be fine. Can you make me a drink?" I smile.

"Diet Coke?" he smiles.

"Yes, please." I reply.

"How ever did I know? Oh yes, that's right. You can be predictable sometimes."

I settle in on the couch and Peeta brings me my drink. We watch TV and make idle conversation of no importance.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

I hesitate, thinking I know the answer before I ask. "What's your most favorite thing in the world?"

He grins foolishly. "You, of course."

I smile. "I thought I might be." Then another thought hits me. "Peeta?"

"Yes?" he looks a little ill at ease.

"Real or Not Real? You love me until the end of time?" I cry small tears.

"Real. Always real, baby, always real."

I lean over and kiss him. We kiss fervently until we hear a knock at the door.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN! WE NEED TO TALK! OPEN THE DOOR!" The voice belongs to Gale.

Hesitantly, I make my way to the door, with Peeta trailing closely behind. My hand reaches the knob and I turn it. But what awaits my eyes is a picture far different than what I expected.

He has a gun.


	6. Chapter 6: The fight

Chap6

***DISCLAIMER!***

I do not own anything! Every title and name and place used in this book is owned and credited to Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games Trilogy.

The only things I own are the plots used in this story. Again, all titles used in this story are Suzanne Collins'. Thank you.

***DISCLAIMER END***

"Katniss, open the door. Now!" Screams Gale.

"I'll take care of this, baby. I promise." Says Peeta.

"No." I say. "He wants to talk to me so; let's give him half of what he wants. He can talk to both of us. Fair?" I say.

"Sure."

I open the door slowly. "Gale. What a nice surprise. Look Peeta, it's Gale!" I look at Peeta to show him that I'm afraid; come over here.

Peeta stands up and calmly walks over to me. "Gale. This is a surprise. "

He looks angry. "Drop the act. My mom let you know I was coming." He slips the gun into his pocket.

I smile. "Come on in."

He barges in past me. He starts pacing around the floor. "Katniss, of all the things you told me, I always thought this would be the deal breaker for you. But now you're saying that you _want_ kids_,_ you _want _to be _married. _You have to be kidding!"

I sigh. "Look, Gale." I start, "I didn't want kids with you. And I thought you were the only guy who might consider me as his girlfriend. You always said you didn't want to be tied down with kids and a wife. _You might, if you didn't live here._ Do you remember the fight we got in to over that? And then, the Games came between us. I fell in love. And you couldn't understand. And it turned out that you wanted more than I could give."

He shudders. "But Katniss, I can give you more than he can. He's convinced you that this is what you want! You don't want this! There's still hope. I can get you out! Come home with me. Please, Katniss, I'm begging you."

"No." I say with tears streaming down my face. "I don't want you, Gale. I never wanted you like that. You're supposed to be my best friend, not my lover. What happened to the guy that was nice, who wanted his best friend in the entire world to be happy? Huh? Why can't that be the guy who is standing here talking to me?"  
He pulls the gun out and points it at me. "Because, I'd rather you were dead than to watch you be someone you aren't! I'll kill you myself!"

Then he rushes over to me. I'm pushed against the wall while his hands seek my ass and his tongue slips into my mouth. His kisses aren't sweet like Peetas', they're angry and hurt.

"Gale. Gale, stop it!" I scream. And then I punch his face. He backs up and I can see the anger swell in his eyes. I cover my stomach, trying to protect my baby from the impact that's about to hit, but it never comes. I then hear Peeta screaming at Gale. I look and they're behind the couch, with Peeta obviously winning this brawl. Shots ring out and I see bullets fly into the wall.

"Stop!" I scream. They stare at me with wide eyes. "Gale Hawthorne, I want you out of my house this instant or you will be hearing from both the police and my lawyers. I _will not_ tolerate this kind of behavior here. It's not good for my baby. And Peeta," I stare into his eyes. "I will be up to join you in a moment. Please go up stairs." He shoves gale once more, then proceeds to our room. "Gale, out. Now."

He rushes out the door, howling and screaming obscenities. "I hate you, Gale Hawthorne. I will never forgive you for this. The next time I see you, it'll be your funeral!" I start to cry. I run upstairs and fling myself on the bed. Peeta rubs my back while I sob.

"Shhhh. Baby, its gonna be okay. I promise." He says in a soothing voice.

Sobs wrack my body. "I'm a horrible person. I'm a bad friend, and an atrocious wife. I'm so sorry Peeta!"

He looks appalled. "Katniss Mellark, look at me." I stare into his gorgeous blue eyes. "You _are not _an atrocious wife, or even a horrible friend. I'm extremely lucky to have you, and he's just a jerk who's mentally unstable. I love you for you. You're not a bad person, so don't think you are. Katniss please don't cry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

I smile in spite of myself. "I will never deserve you Peeta Mellark. Not in a billion years."

He pulls me into him and kisses me. We spend the rest of the day in each other's embrace. Then I have an idea. "Peeta?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to call and make that appointment." I say. I call district twelve's new hospital and make an appointment for two weeks from today.

"Okay. My first appointment is for June 29th. Will you be accompanying me?"

He thinks a moment. "Yes. I'll just have to get someone from the bakery to take my shift. But I promise you that I'll be there." Then he adds. "Are you excited for this baby?"

I smile. "Yes. Extremely so." And an odd thought runs through my head. This time, I do want this baby. I never thought I would but I do. And now, it seems foolish that I could've ever thought differently. I reflect on a different version of myself. The sixteen years old who never wanted any of this. It wasn't all that long ago. Just over a year. But I'd changed so much. I didn't have to be afraid anymore. I had a loving husband to protect me, and a child that soon would know my voice. I had a perfect life. Then Gale Hawthorne came along and tried to change it. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was one month pregnant and in two weeks I'd get to see my baby. "Peeta. Do you know how much I love you?" I ask.

"This big?" he stretches his arms as wide as they will go.

I smile. "Even bigger."

He then says, "Are you hungry?"

My stomach grumbles and he laughs. "I'll take that as a yes." He makes his way downstairs and I hear him start the blender. I look at my nightstand and see a picture of Prim and I on her thirteenth birthday. She looks so happy, wearing the necklace I bought her.

_Oh, Prim. _ I think. _If only you could've been there. You missed out on so much. Can you believe I'm married? And pregnant to top it off. Why did they take you from me? _I sigh.

"Katniss you have a visitor!" Peeta yells excitedly from downstairs.

My heart stops. I feel nervous, thinking it might be Gale but quickly dismiss that thought from my head.

I make my way downstairs, and I'm delighted by the next voice I hear.

"Well, Katniss, it sure took you long enough to get down here!" I smile.

Cinna.


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Sickness

Chap 7

"Cinna!" I cry. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Have a seat, we have some news." I take Peetas' hand. We sit on the couch.

"I may have already heard." Says Cinna sadly. "But go ahead and tell me, just to be sure."

I smile excitedly. "I'm pregnant!"

His eyes go wide. "Oh, Katniss, congratulations! I'm so excited for you! How far along are you?"

"About a month. Not really all that far along at all…" I say.

"Then I guess you wouldn't know the gender, would you?" he asks.

"No, not yet. My first appointment is in two weeks."

He smiles. "Congratulations, kids. I truly hope you enjoy being parents. Peeta!" he smiles widely at him. "You have scored yourself a wonderful woman, haven't you?"

Peeta grins. "She's my whole reason for existing. Without her I'd surely die." He wraps his arms around me. "I love you."

I beam. "I love you too."

Cinna checks his watch. "Mellark's, I'm truly sorry for rushing out on you, but I have an appointment to keep. It was great seeing the both of you."

I'm about to hug him when I say, "Cinna, what did you think had happened?"

He shifts uncomfortably. "I… well… see, I had heard about what happened with your 'cousin', and well I thought maybe something had happened."

I have to laugh as I say this. "Which time did you hear about?"

He looks stunned. "It's happened more than once?"

"Hmm. Yeah, actually, he came and put two bullets in the walls. Just earlier this morning. It was still dark out."

Cinna takes my hand. "Katniss, I'm sorry. I was referring to when you left for the honeymoon. But to hear that he brought a weapon into your home is positively horrendous. Why would he do such a thing?"

I laugh. "He's in a lot of pain. And unfortunately, he doesn't know how to deal with his pain, so he lashes out at me and Peeta."

Peeta looks annoyed. "He will _never_ step foot into my home again. I won't jeopardize my family. They're worth too much to risk over some idiot who has clouded judgment."

It hurts to hear Peeta saying these things about my best friend, until I remember what Gale did to me, and it doesn't bother me anymore.

"Anyway, I have to go, but again, it was great seeing the both of you!" he hugs me, then Peeta. "I will see you soon. Goodbye, kids!"

I wave Cinna as he speeds away in his Maserati. Then I turn around and shut the door behind me. I walk into the kitchen, where Peeta has prepared an exquisite breakfast for the two of us. I sit down at the table and eye the array of food presented before me. Fruit smoothies, poached eggs, fresh strawberries, whip cream, and cantaloupe. "Yummy." I say.

"I thought maybe you could cut out sugars and unhealthy additives and chemicals from your diet. I read that those can be harmful to babies, and I want ours to be the healthiest baby of all. Do you think you could do that for me?" he gives me that Peeta-y smile that gets me every time. "Okay, baby. For you and the baby." I kiss him. "But only because I love you."

He smiles. "Eat up!"

I eat more than my fair share of food, but I was extremely hungry. I drink a glass of milk and sit back. Peeta comes over and kisses me. I'm having a good time, until I turn to reach his face and become nauseated. I pull away, and put a hand over my mouth. I quickly jump up and run upstairs to the bathroom. As soon as I reach the toilet, I vomit noisily and violently into it. "Ugh!" I moan. I start to cough as Peeta reaches me. When he pulls my hair out of my face, I throw up the rest of my meal. "Oh Peeta, this sucks."

He looks worriedly at me. "Katniss are you alright? What happened?"

I cough. "I'm throwing up, that's what happened!" I snap at him. Then I look at his terrified expression. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I just felt so sick, and then I felt irritated…" I start crying. "And now I feel so sad!" I'm getting tears all over his favorite shirt. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

"Katniss, I think I read about this. It's just morning sickness. I'm not mad at you; it's just your hormones being all out of whack. It's perfectly normal."

I smile. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He frowns. "You didn't do anything. You deserve much better than me."

"But there is no one better than you. Don't you know that?" I stare at him. "Let me brush my teeth." I get up off the bathroom floor. "Can I have some privacy?"

He smiles. "Of course. I'll see you in a minute."

I brush my teeth meticulously. I chew a breath mint. Spray some perfume. Then make my way downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8: Cravings and Dreams

Chap 8

***DISCLAIMER!***

I do not own anything! Every title and name and place used in this book is owned and credited to Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games Trilogy.

The only things I own are the plots used in this story. Again, all titles used in this story are Suzanne Collins'. Thank you.

***DISCLAIMER END***

Authors note: hey guys! Sorry about not updating as fast as I usually do. Today at least chapter 9 will also be up! So read review and enjoy! BEHOLD THE AWESOMENESS!

_I yawn and sit up in my bed. "Good morning, Peeta!"_

"_Katniss." He says shortly._

"_What's wrong honey? Are you alright?_

_He glares at me. "You would know."_

"_Peeta why are you being so mean to me?"_

"_You killed my baby! That's why!"_

_I'm confused. "No, I didn't. I'd never do that."_

_He growls. "Mutt! I knew you wanted to keep him from me!"_

'_Oh, god'_. _I think. 'An attack.' _

"_Not real, Peeta. Not real. I love you and this baby. Not real."_

_He calms down, or so I think. Then he lunges for my throat._

"Gah!" I gasp. "Peeta?" I whisper.

"Hmmm?" he says with his face pressed in the pillows.

_Peeta hasn't had an attack in almost a year. _I think worriedly. _Why did I have such a horrible dream?_

I quickly dismiss any doubt I had about Peetas' progress.

Two weeks have passed since that early morning when Gale ruined my walls with bullets. Today is the day of my first OB appointment. I have an assortment of emotions going on inside me. Excitement. Fear. Worry. Happiness. All of which have me feeling very conflicted.

The new hospital is named Everdeen Memorial, after my mother and Prim and all the hard work they did as apothecaries in our district. I've never been inside for two reasons; one, because it reminds me of Prim, and two, because I have a fear of hospitals and needles.

"Peeta," I shake him. "Peeta, wake up!" When I don't get a response, I start kissing his chest, continuing farther down until he shakes out of his slumber and smiles at me.

"What are you doing crazy?" he says.

I grin wickedly. "Waking my sexy husband up so he can make me breakfast…" I smile the smile he knows means 'cravings alert!'

He smiles and puts his hand on my stomach. "And what is our little one hungry for this morning?"

I think a minute. "Ummm…" I think a little more. "I think chocolate."

He frowns. "We're out. I'll go to the store and get some. Call me if you want anything else."

I smile. "Okay." I kiss him longingly. "Maybe, when you come home, you'll have a surprise waiting for you…"

He grins. "That sounds fun."

I smile. "Then you better get going." Then it hits me. "Peeta!" I yell.

He rushes to me. "Yes?" he says.

I frown. "Now I want pretzels and pickles too."

He laughs at my chagrined expression. "And is the chocolate still on the list?" he asks.

I smile. "Yes! Add that stuff to the list." Then I pause, "Peeta?"

He stops. "Yes, love?"

"Could you get me some Sprite, too? And some saltine crackers?" I say. Sprite and saltines disgust me. But my mother always told me they helped you get rid of queasiness.

He smiles. "Anything you want is what I'm getting. Just call me when you think of something else."

"When? What happened to the 'if'?" I say in annoyance.

He shrugs. "I know you. You'll think of something by the time I get to the store." He leans down to kiss me. "I'll be back. I love you."

I grab the remote and smile. "I love you too."

I surf through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch. Then I freeze. The district thirteen news station is showing Gale. Not the real Gale, but pictures of him. Then pictures of me and Peeta. They merge them together to where I'm in the middle, between Gale and Peeta.

"And tomorrow, we'll be having an interview with Gale Hawthorne, getting his take on the newly announced Baby Mellark!" says the stupid-looking blonde anchor woman.

I gasp. _How do they know? _ I think stupidly. Then it hits me. Gale told them, because he's still mad at me. Even though I know that he knows that I'm happy, he just won't consciously admit it.

I pick up my phone and hit speed dial one. I'm calling Peeta.

By the time he answers with "What's new on the menu?" I'm sobbing frantically.

"God, Peeta, they _know!_" I cry.

I hear his eyebrow cock. "Who knows what, Katniss?"

I let the sobs wrack my body. "_Everyone _in the _entire world_ knows now. They _know_ that I'm pregnant!"

"Katniss, baby, it's not the end of the world. I won't let them put you in too much of a spotlight if you don't want." Then, hesitantly, he adds, "Was there anything to add to my list?"

I laugh. "Well, maybe some Peanut butter? That sounds pretty good, to be honest!" I giggle, and then sigh. "Peeta, I'm sorry I keep bothering you. Really, really sorry."

He laughs. "Katniss, you're fine. I'm at the checkout lane, okay? I'll be home soon. I love you."

I smile as a few tears roll down my face. "I love you too!" I wail.

He sighs. "Honey, I'll be home soon. I promise, okay? Just let me pay Delly, 'kay?"

"Okay! See you soon!" I smile and hang up. I sob. I realize just how lucky I am to have Peeta for a husband. If I ever lost him, I… I'd die. I'm sure of it. The thought of our baby growing up without his daddy kills me.

I'm not sure where these thoughts come from, but they appear and make me sad. It hits me that being pregnant must shake up your emotions. But I can't let Peeta leave me alone in this house ever again.

I make my way downstairs and lay on the couch. I cry a lot, and wish that I wasn't sobbing when Peeta walks through the door. He rushes over to me with a panicky look on his face.

"Katniss, baby, what's wrong?" he asks concernedly.

I bawl. "Peeta, you can never leave me in this house by myself while I'm pregnant ever again! Promise me you will never leave me alone in here again!" sobs wrack my body to the point where I can't breathe.

"I promise, but please tell me what happened."

I shake. "I just started thinking about 'what if I lost you?'. What would I do?" I cry. "I just couldn't take it."

He holds me. "I will never leave you. Not ever. I promise."

I grimace. "Never?"

He smiles. "Never."

And he kisses me.


	9. Chapter 9: A visit to Everdeen Memorial

Chap9

***DISCLAIMER!***

I do not own anything! Every title and name and place used in this book is owned and credited to Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games Trilogy.

The only things I own are the plots used in this story. Again, all titles used in this story are Suzanne Collins'. Thank you.

I snack on the things Peeta bought me at the store. I jump up off the couch. I take Peetas' hand and say, "You know I told you there would be a surprise for you when you got home. I almost forgot… come with me." I lead him upstairs. He sits on the bed. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I start the water for a shower. I come back out in nothing but my bra and panties. His eyes widen. I pull of his shirt and lead him into the bathroom. "You get to take a shower with me."

I kiss him through the entire shower and then he rubs my back. It feels good; the combination of strong hands and warm water is very relaxing. For the next thirty minutes, everything is perfect. Until the water goes cold, and I begin to freeze to death. I wrap myself into Peeta. We get out and he grabs me an outfit.

"How about this?" he asks. It's a frilly blue top the color of his eyes and I pair of strait leg blue jeans, accompanied by a pair of black heels that Effie bought me.

I sigh. "If that's what you like, then okay."

I pull on the jeans, followed by the top. I take the heels in my hands and we walk downstairs hand in hand.

By now its noon, one hour left until my appointment. We eat a quick lunch and are out the door by twelve thirty. It only takes about fifteen minutes to get to Everdeen memorial, but we didn't want to be late.

We arrive with fifteen minutes to spare. They give me a stack of paperwork to fill out. Peeta takes it from me and immediately starts asking me questions.

"Date of birth?" he asks. "I know the answer to this one. 5/8/1996"

I smile.

He proceeds on with an enormous list of questions until a nurse comes over and says, "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark?" When we nod she says, "Come with me."

We follow her to an exam room. She takes three tubes of blood from my arm. They will be sent off for testing, or so she tells me. They ask me about my last period and when I took the pregnancy test. Then they tell me that most likely the baby will be born in March. They can't be more specific, because I'm not far enough along. _Great. _I think. _They can't even be sure my miracle is coming. _

When we get to the car, I start to cry.

Peeta looks at me intently. "Katniss, why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy after today."

I look at him. "They can't even be sure I'll get to keep my baby!" I wail. Then I sniffle. "What if he doesn't make it? What if he…" but I can't bring myself to complete the thought.

He smiles at me, and I become angry. Then he starts, "Katniss, I am one hundred and ten percent sure that this baby is coming. I'm sure of it. He wants to be here."

I smile at my stomach. "Of course you do, pretty baby. Of course you want to be here! How could you not? You have the best daddy in the entire world, you know that?" Peeta puts his hand on my stomach and rubs circles in it.

"The best mommy in the world, too." He looks so happy. "You're mommy saved my life, little baby. She is the most amazing woman in the world. I love her so much. I'm sure you will too. She risked everything to save me, when I wasn't worth saving. But she did; she's my everything. I couldn't live without her."

I look fiercely at him. "You are worth being saved a million times. I couldn't live without you ever." Then I address my bump. "Your daddy is the most amazing man I've ever met. He is kind, caring, considerate, sexy…" I'm looking at Peeta now. "And the only man I've ever loved."

He kisses me softly, but it doesn't last. All at once his hands are all over me, pulling me in with an intensity I've felt quite a few times in our marriage. "Come on," I say. Even though I don't want to pull away, I don't want to have sex in the hospital parking lot. "Let's go home."

He kisses me longingly one last time, and then puts his hands on the wheel. You can tell it's a difficult task for him. It's quite difficult for me to keep my hands off of him, but I prefer my bed than a small front seat of a Tahoe. So instead of staying on the passenger side, I lift up the middle and scoot over to snuggle into him. He smells so good; it's truly painful for me to have to keep my hands to myself.

He kisses the top of my forehead. "You are everything I will ever need, Katniss Mellark. You and our baby will always be my top priority. I love you."

I smile, but feel tears pricking at my eyes. "I love you too handsome. I will never let you go."

Then cautiously I say this. "Peeta, do you remember what you said to me once. During the Quell?"

I'm a little nervous to approach this subject until I see him smile. "I remember lots of things, but which would you be referring to?"

I smile. "'I just want to freeze this moment; right here, right now, and stay in it forever.' Do you remember saying that to me?" He nods. "That's how I feel every day of my life with you. That I just want to keep all of these moments and stay in them forever."

He smiles at me. "I feel the exact same way."

"Did you know that I carry that pearl with me every day, no matter where I go?" I ask curiously.

He gives me a quirky smile. "No, actually, I didn't know that. But not today, you aren't."

I give him a stare. "Yes I am. I always put it in my pocket before I leave the house…" I check my pockets frantically. "Oh my God, Peeta, it's gone. It's missing!" I start to cry, but quickly he says, "Katniss don't cry. It's okay I have it right here." I look and see him pull a necklace out of his pocket. Attached to the bottom is my pearl.

I stare in utter amazement. "Peeta, it's beautiful!"

He smiles in awe. "I thought you might like it."

"But what did I do to get a present?" I ask.

He frowns. "There doesn't have to be a reason. I did it because I love you."

I smile. "I love you more. You are the best husband in the world, ever. This baby is going to grow up to have the best daddy in the world, like I said."

As we pull into the driveway, he quickly shuts off the engine and runs around to open my door. I can't even step out of the car before he picks me up and twirls me around in his arms. He holds me up to his chest and kisses my lips frantically, like his life depended on my touch. I pull his face into my hands and smile. He kicks my door shut and carries me into the house. We don't make it upstairs though, only to the couch. And then my hands have pulled his shirt off. Suddenly, he pulls away and kisses my collar bone. "This is for you." And he slips the necklace around my neck.

"I love you Peeta. I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me." I say.

He laughs. "It's still so obvious." When I give him a puzzled look, he continues on. "That you still have no idea, the effect you have on people."

I laugh, and we continue on into our beautiful evening.


	10. Chapter 10: My Realizations

Chap10

***DISCLAIMER!***

I do not own anything! Every title and name and place used in this book is owned and credited to Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games Trilogy.

The only things I own are the plots used in this story. Again, all titles used in this story are Suzanne Collins'. Thank you. (Again :D )

"_Prim!" I scream. "Prim, where the hell did you go?" I'm worried. Bombs are dropping out of the sky, and I can't find my little sister._

"_Gale." I say into the little radio I'm carrying."I can't find Prim anywhere. I'm worried about her."_

"_Catnip, she's fine; I'm sure."_

_I quietly ask. "How's Peeta doing?"_

_He grunts. "Hmm. He's fine."_

_I sense somehow that that was the question that Gale hated answering the most. _

"_Catnip, get back. You've got Capitols all around you and I'm about to drop a fleet on them."_

_So I get back as the bombs fill the air. Then I hear screaming. "Katniss! Help!" I recognize the screams as Prims'._

"_Prim, I'm coming!" I say this, but this is a dream that was once reality. I already know that when I reach her she'll be dead, but nevertheless, I try to find her. _

_When I find her, as I knew already, she is dead. "Prim!" I cry._

_Then something happens that I don't expect. Gale comes on the line. I can't exactly make out what he's saying, but I think it's about Prim._

"Oh, God, Prim! No!" I scream. Peeta is staring at me, but I don't care.

"Oh my God. Peeta, he killed her. That's why I hate him so much." It hit me so suddenly, but I'm sure of it now. "All of that unresolved conflict, that was because he killed her!"

He looks confused. "Who killed who, Katniss?"

I stare at him with sadness. "Gale. Killed. Prim." I say through my teeth. And then I'm sobbing. "He was the one who dropped the bomb that killed her. How did I not know until now?"

He starts to cry. "I'm so sorry Katniss. I knew there was something, but I didn't realize. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so out of it, maybe she'd still be alive."

I stare at him. "There is no way that you could've prevented it. It was all Gale."

He looks at the clock. "Well, I can make you breakfast, if you want." So I nod, and he walks downstairs.

I have my second appointment today at ten thirty. Time has been flying by. Gale hasn't entered my mind in weeks. But I've heard that when you suppress anger, it tends to bottle up inside you until you can let it out.

I get out of bed and look in the mirror. I am exactly two and a half months pregnant. You can only tell a little, but I'm definitely pregnant. Peeta can't tell, but I can. My clothes are a little tighter; my stomach has a slight prominence right between my hips. If I turn just the right way, Peeta can see it too. Then he always kisses my stomach and tells us how much he loves us. I smile, because I love us too.

I abruptly feel very uneven. I tremble and have to catch myself to keep from falling. "Peeta!" I yell.

By the time he makes it to me, I'm half asleep on our bed.

He laughs. "Katniss, I thought you wanted breakfast."

My eyes fly open. I jump up and run past him into the bathroom. I hear him following me, because he knows what's coming next. He pulls back my hair and I throw up loudly into the toilet.

He rubs my back. "Sounds like it's getting worse." He says quietly.

"Well, you wouldn't know, would you? You're not the one who got knocked up at eighteen, are you?" I snap.

He looks hurt. Oh my god, Peeta, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm just moody and pregnant and… and… and…" I start to sob frantically and I reach to hug him. "Peeta, I am so, so, so, so sorry!"

He holds me and rubs my back. "It's fine, babe. I promise, it doesn't matter that at first they hurt. What matters is that I know how terrible you feel when you yell at me. I don't like you feeling that way. I'm fine, baby, stop crying."

I look at him. "Real or Not Real? You want my baby?" I ask.

He smiles. "Real." Then he picks me up and kisses me and we run downstairs.

He makes me a breakfast that at first doesn't look appetizing, but I'm so hungry I eat it anyway. It consists of eggs, fresh fruit, little cinnamon buns, and tiny biscuits and gravy. Then a smoothie is presented to me. It looks good, so I drink it. But once the contents hit my stomach, I feel like I'll throw up. But I drink the juice Peeta brought to me slowly, and it calms my stomach.

It's nine thirty now, so we have an hour until my appointment. He picks out my outfit again. This time it's a short leather skirt and I white top that's see through and low cut. It looks nice on me. Makes my bump not necessarily noticeable, but there.

Peeta goes downstairs to clean up while I dress. When I'm dressed, I decide to pop open all the buttons on my shirt. This way you can see the lacy white bra that I'm wearing.

I make my way downstairs. The minute Peeta sees me, his eyes pop open and his jaw drops.

"God, you look sexy, Katniss!"He grins excitedly. "Would I maybe get to see what's under that shirt?"

I sigh. "Everyone in district 12 can see what's under this shirt." I say with a smile.

"Come on, let's go." I say. We get in the car and drive to Everdeen Memorial; and the whole time I'm thinking of my mother and Prim and the dream I had last night that opened my eyes to what Gale Hawthorne really is to me.

A sister murderer.

AN: I'm so sorry about the short chapter guys! But I needed to leave you here! Sorry! Mwahhahahaha! I'm evil!


	11. Chapter 11: This is it

***** Hey guys I am soooo sorry that here lately I haven't been updating. Life is really busy right now but here enjoy chapter 11!****

Chap 11

When we reach the hospital, I walk hand in hand with my husband. We don't have to wait long because we have the earliest appointment of the day.

The doctor introduces himself as a Dr. Bradley Lewis. He takes a tube of blood from me, weighs me, and asks for a urine sample.

Then he says with a smile on his face, "Would you like to meet your baby?"

I smile excitedly. "Can we?"

We walk down the hallway to a room called the Primrose Everdeen Ultrasound Center. I start to cry as I read the plaque above the door and Peeta squeezes my hand.

The doctor turns, assumedly to see why I'm crying, and then you see the light bulb go off in his head.

"Dr. Prim was your little sister, wasn't she?" he says with an apology written across his face.

I smile with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Yes, she was."

"I am so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Mellark. She was a great person to work with."

I laugh. "She made everyone fall in love with her."

We walk in and he asks me to pull up my shirt and pull down my pants. I do, and then he spreads some cold blue jelly on my stomach. I jump when it touches me.

He laughs. "I apologize for not warning you in advance. It _is_ cold." Then he points to the screen.

Peeta kisses me, and I see my little baby for the first time.

The baby looks like the hand held version of a baby. It's really tiny, and you can just make out its little arms and legs. It's positively adorable. "Can you print me out a picture of the baby?"

He does. And I take it home with me and put it in a frame. I set it on the coffee table in front of the TV. Peeta leaves me with "I have to pull a shift at the bakery. I'll be back later." He kisses me.

I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. I turn on the news and expect to see some boring editorial on teen drinking or something, like they usually run at this time of day. But then I see the one person in this world that I hate more than anything.

Gale Hawthorne.

I decide to TiVo this.

"I'm Glitter Ravens, here with Gale Hawthorne, the Mockingjay's best friend!" then she turns to Gale. "So, Gale, what's it like to see your best friend get married to her star-crossed lover?" she asks excitedly.

He whistles. "Well, Glitter, to be honest, it's horrifying." His eyes drop to the floor.

The audience understands what he's going through, they think.

"And why is that?" Glitter asks with a sad look on her face.

He sighs. "To be honest… even though I'm sure Katniss is watching this, I always wanted it to be more than just 'friends' between us. But she didn't feel the same way. And then Peeta comes into the picture, and she fell in love with him. Now she's married to him and pregnant with his baby, and I'll never have a chance with her."

The women in the audience sigh. _Yes, _I think. _Because Gale is so brave coming on TV and telling the world about his secret love for me. _

Glitter smiles. "But you have to be happy for her, right? I mean, if you really love her, then all you want is for her to be happy right?"

He smiles. "I'm screwed no matter what I say to this. If I tell the truth, people hate me. If I lie, the people whose opinions matter the most hate me." He pauses. "So I guess I'll go with the truth. No, it doesn't make me happy. It infuriates me. I'm always going to be the best friend. It's kind of like I play the pathetic ex boyfriend who just wants his one true love back. But I was never Katniss' boyfriend. I only got to be the jerk she never wanted. All I ever wanted was for her to know that everything I do, it's because I love her. But she loves me like a brother, not a lover. It's okay, but I miss her a lot. I was sort of banned for life from her home about a month, maybe two, ago."

The audience seems stunned. _Good. _I think. _Now they'll know just what kind of monster he really is._

Glitter truly looks appalled. "Why?" she asks tentatively.

He frowns. "I… well… okay, so, I went over there and was mad. And brought a gun with me. Well, she answered the door and eventually pissed me off enough to make me kiss her without her permission. Then she slapped me. And I went to hit her, and then Peeta knocked me away from her. He kicked my ass pretty good. But I was screaming at him and I took out my gun and shot two bullets into her walls. Then she told me she never wanted to see me again. And banned me from her home… permanently."

Glitter laughs nervously. "Sounds like you had an eventful evening at the Mellark household, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He says shame facedly.

"Well that's all the time we have today with Gale Hawthorne. But I enjoyed our interview, Gale. Thank you for doing this."

He smiles. "You're welcome, Glitter." Then cautiously he adds, "Can I say something?"

She hands him the microphone.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry about everything that has happened between us. I really am. I can understand completely if you and Peeta are still mad at me; you have every right to be. But I hope when your little Mellark is born, maybe I can meet him. I love you Katniss. And Peeta, man, I'm sorry. I hope you didn't get hurt at all, and if you are then I'm sorry."

The play the theme song for Glitters' segment, and it's off.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it, Katniss?" it was Peeta.

I frown and turn around. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Well, I forgot my keys, and I came back to get them and I saw this and I had to see what your 'best friend' had to say." He kisses me and says "I'll be back later. See you soon."

I decide to take a nap.

I dream of my baby, and what it will be like to be a mother. I miss having Prim here. She would've been so happy and caring. She would love meeting my baby.

"_Oh Katniss that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! What is it going to be?" she asks curiously._

"_Well, they don't know yet, but either way, I'd be happy. But a baby that looks just like Peeta is what I'm aiming for."_

_She frowns. "Will you name it Primrose as its middle name if it's a girl?" she asks._

_I smile. "Sure, little duck."_

"_Katniss, what if you're a horrible mom?" she asks._

_It stings, hearing her question my parenting abilities. "I wonder that myself." I whisper._

_She smiles. "Well, I think you'll be great." _

_I see blood on her white dress then. "Prim, you're bleeding!"_

_She smiles."No, Katniss, I'm not. That's me leaving." She now looks grim._

_I cry. "No, Prim, when will I get to see you again?"_

_She smiles. "Whenever you doubt yourself. Then all you have to do is go to sleep. I'll visit you in your dreams."_

_And with that my little sister is gone again._

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Katniss? Oh thank God you finally answered the phone!" It's Gale. "Did you see me on TV today?"

I scoff. "Yes, I saw your little performance. And quite frankly I'm not sure why you called. I refuse to talk to you. Goodbye, Mr. Hawthorne."

"But Kat-"

And my end of the line goes dead.


	12. Chapter 12: The Big Day!

Chap12

The next month goes by in a blur. Our daily life continues in patterns like this: doctor's appointments for the baby. Calls from Gale that go unanswered. Peeta takes a shift at the bakery. We kiss. I get calls from Finnick and Annie. I get sick. Gale calls _again. _I go to see Peeta and his crew at the bakery. Gale calls again. I disconnect the phone. Peeta makes me dinner. I reconnect the phone. I sleep.

Before I know it, the day come when we're supposed to find out what gender the baby is. I wake Peeta excitedly. "Peeta wake up! We get to go find out if our baby is a Katniss or a Peeta today!"

"'Kay." He says with his face pressed into my stomach.

I smack his head. "Peeta! Wake up!" I say excitedly.

I start kissing his face. I do this for about a minute until I realize this isn't working. So I bite his ear gently.

This makes his beautiful blue eyes flutter open. "What are you doing?" he asks curiously.

I giggle. "Waking you up! Today's the big day!"

He gets out of bed and pulls me into him. He looks at my bump.

He smiles. "Hi baby. Its daddy! I can't wait to find out if you're a boy or a girl!" he kisses me fervently. "I love you Katniss."

I grin. "I love you too, Peeta." Then I run downstairs. "Come on! Let's go see what our baby is going to be!"

We get in the car, skipping breakfast altogether in our rush to make it on time. We rush to the hospital and check in with the nurse. She tells us to have a seat.

Minutes later, Dr. Lewis comes into the lobby and leads us to the ultrasound room named after Prim. We go through the same procedures as always. But this time, it comes with a moment of truth.

He runs the imaging thing over my stomach and we watch the screen. He watches a moment, and then turns around to us.

"Congratulations! You're going to have a baby boy!" the doctor sounds happy for us.

I smile at Peeta. "It's a mini you!" I say with pleasure.

He leans down to kiss me. "I had really wanted a mini you." He says quietly.

I smile. "You may still get one, but I hope you don't."

He frowns. "Why? You are absolutely perfect in every way."

I laugh. "If you say so, baby."

The doctor writes our baby's status in his records.

"Your baby is one hundred percent healthy and happy. By this point in time, he should be able to hear your voices, so if you talk to him, he'll hear it."

I smile in admiration. "Hi, pretty baby. It's your mommy! I love you so much."

Peeta grins at my stomach. "Hey son. It's daddy. Your mommy and I love you so much."

I smile at Peeta. "I love you."

He kisses me. "I love you too."

The doctor rubs the jelly of my belly and tells us we can go home. Peeta grabs my hand and we walk to the car. As we get in, he opens my door. I smile and get in.

But he doesn't close my door; he leans in to kiss me. He kisses me ferociously. _Yummy, _I think to myself. Then he breaks away.

"Man. And I wanted more!" I giggle.

Suddenly he doesn't look so happy. "You have a visitor."

I look to my left and none to my surprise see a very solemn Gale Hawthorne.

I groan. "Get me out of here."

Peeta drives out of the parking lot, but not before I can see Gale burst into tears and cry.

Instead of going left towards home, we go right towards the center of town.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he replies.

"Where are we going?"

He smiles. "Well, I figured it was time to start baby shopping so I'm taking us to a baby store."

I smile. We drive for about 5 more minutes until he pulls into _beautiful miracles child store. _He finds a parking space and runs over to get my door. We walk into the store and start going down isles. First we walk over to the cribs.

"I like this one." I say. It's a mahogany affair that has a gorgeous color. It has a place for a mobile. But it doesn't have a mobile attached to it.

Peeta smiles at me. "Whatever you want is what we'll get."

He picks up the box that contains this crib. We walk to the clothes.

I peruse the isles and find a few outfits. I walk over to Peeta and see his beautiful arms filled with outfits.

I whistle. "Wow, you must be having fun." I smirk.

He lays out his choices and I look through them.

There's a sunset orange affair with safari animals on it, a teal jersey that says 'team cuties!', and a little hat that's been airbrushed and says "Baby Mellark" on it.

I start to cry. "That hat…" I say.

Peeta frowns. "What's wrong?"

I smile through my tears. "It's adorable."

He gives me an exasperated look. "Then why are you crying, love?"

I laugh. "Because it... It just surprised me, is all."

He has a look on his face that tells me he knows something is bothering me, but otherwise keeps his thoughts to himself. He takes my hand and we walk to the register.

The cashier; I know her. Delly Cartwright; a girl I once went to school with. It feels like a lifetime ago. In actuality it was, because I was very different then.

She smiles widely. "Katniss! Hey, remember me? We went to school together before… well you know." She turns. "Oh, and you too, Peeta."

I smile. "Hi Delly. How's life?"

She finishes ringing our items up. "Great. I just finished school so, yeah."

"Well, it was nice to see you." I say.

"You too. Come back and see us!"


	13. Chapter 13: Gale

Chapter 13

***Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but life's been hectic! Lol love you guys and thank you so much for your reviews and support! ~Meagansparklesintheflames***

Peeta drives me home and I feel terribly guilty. I stare out the window and think to myself, _"Why does everyone always get hurt because of me?" _ I can tell he knows what I'm thinking, because he can read me like an open book.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"Hmm?" I glance at him.

"Nobody thinks you've done anything wrong, love. In fact, I think you do too much for me. You give me more than I can give you, and I suppose that makes you wrong, but it's a good wrong."

I cry. There's nothing else to do. All I can think of is that there was a time when I reluctantly accepted his gifts, because I was convinced that I didn't love him. I mean, this is the kind of man that, in the face of death, took the girl he loved to the roof of the place they trained them to fight to death and took her on a romantic picnic. The kind of man who holds you when you have nightmares. Sleeps with _you_ to ensure they don't come back, even though _his_ are worse. Gives you a pearl on the beach of an arena where you will die because he wants _you_ to make it home. Shows you a locket of your mother and sister and best friend to convince you there was nothing for himself at home if you died; that _you _were the only thing he had to live for. The man that endures torture and is completely convinced his love is a mutant, but comes back from it because he loves her.

I look at Peeta, and all I can see are these wonderful things that make my Peeta himself.

I'm convinced he needs better.

"Peeta, you deserve better. I want you to have better." I sigh. "I am a monster. You don't even need to be around me."

He looks aghast. "I don't want anyone else."

I smile slightly. "Good, because I'm the plague; you can't get rid of me."

We pull into our driveway and I groan. _My feet are killing me, and now I have to walk up the stairs! _I think.

Peeta grins. He obviously knows what I want. He lifts me up and carries me through the doors and up the stairs. I am released at the door to our room, where I plop onto the bed and sleep…

"_Katniss, I am so sorry." Says Peeta. He holds my hand._

"_Oh, Katniss, I'm really sorry. I wish he had made it." Says Prim._

"_Who?" I ask. They exchange a worried look. At first I think it's my baby. I hold my stomach and realize he's kicking away. So it's not him._

"_Gale." Says Prim._

_The room spins. I suddenly think of all those fights we had. How I'll never get to say goodbye, or 'I'm sorry'._

"_He's dead?"_

_Prim sighs. "Yes."_

_I scream._

I wake up to Peeta shaking me. "WAKE UP KATNISS!" He's crying.

"Peeta! Oh my god, what's wrong?" I ask.

He looks at me like I'm insane. "You were screaming!"

I frown. "I was?" He nods his head ferociously.

"Oh."

I sigh, and then think: _It's weird how I keep dreaming of the two of them dying._

The phone rings.

"Mellark Residence." Peeta says.

He listens a moment. "It's for you."

I take the phone from his hands. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Katniss Mellark?" says a chirpy voice. It reminds me of Effie.

"Uh, yes, that's me." I say.

She sighs. "There has been an accident. Gale Hawthorne has listed you as an emergency contact. His shaft in the mine was blown to bits, but remarkably he survived."

I drop the phone. "Oh my god." I mouth.

Peeta picks up the phone. "We'll be there."

"Oh god!" I cry.

Peeta grabs me and pulls me tight. "This is NOT your fault."

"B-but… he-he… he j-ju-just…" I cry.

"Katniss Mellark, look at me. This is not your fault!"

I cry. "Okay."

"Let's go." He says. It's obvious he doesn't want to.

And so we get in our car. Going to see a man we hate. A man that is important to me. But still, a man we hate.


	14. Chapter 14: Death, Hospitals, and Babies

Chapter 14

*** DISCLAIMER!***

I do not own anything! Every title and name (except the baby's name) and place used in this book is owned and credited to Suzanne Collins, author of The Hunger Games Trilogy. The only things I own are the plots used in this story and the baby's unannounced name. Again, all titles used in this story are Suzanne Collins'. Thank you. (Again :D )***

The drive to the hospital is unbearable. No one says a word. We listen to the radio, that's all. When we arrive at the hospital, Peeta walks to the desk and asks which room Gale is in.

"He's in the ICU right now honey." The perky nurse says. She looks at me. "You're going to pop in a couple of months, aren't you?"

I smile. "Yes. Just a month or so to go."

She smiles. She must be about 50 or so, wears glasses and has a grandmotherly aura. I like her.

"My name's Maybelle. When you do pop, come in and ask for me and ask for me. I'll get you a nice room, Mrs. Mockingjay."

I grin. "Thank you!"

We take the elevator to the seventh floor intensive care unit.

"Who are you here to see?" says a gum snapping nurse who looks like she hates her job.

"Gale Hawthorne." I say.

"Ha!" she guffaws. "The only one who ISN'T brain dead! What luck for you!"

"Yeah." I mumble. Peeta walks me to his door and I go in alone.

I look at Gale. No anger, no violence. Just Gale.

"Look. I'm pretty aware you can hear me. When I was in here, they thought I couldn't hear, but I could. I'm sure you can. I don't know why you would want me here. Gale, I think you're going to die. I've felt this way a while. These dreams where you die have been sneaking into my mind at night. I think you are going to die, Gale! Don't you have some response to this! You are going to die!" I start to cry.

"I'm not sticking around to watch you go down like this. I've already almost lost you twice. So you can call me if you wake up. I'm not waiting in this damn hospital until you die. I'M NOT WAITING GALE!"

His eyes flutter open. "It's another Peeta isn't it?"

I shake my head. "Yes."

He tries to smile. "Pick a name yet?"

"Nope."

He looks exhausted. "I had to say goodbye. I love you."

He breathes heavily. And just as I say "I love you, too." It happens. He drifts to death.

His heart monitor stops. Doctors rush in. They mutter things.

I meet Peeta in the hallway. "He's dead." I say.

His eyes go wide. "I'm sorry."

I smile. "Don't be."

"Let's pick a name?" I suggest.

"Okay." He says.

We drive home the same way we came. In silence.

When we get home I get our laptops. We peruse the internet for hours, and I have compiled a list of names. I let Peeta look at them.

Aiden- little fire

Hayden- welsh form of Aiden

Keegan- tiny little fire

"And my favorite is Aiden." I say.

Peeta gives me his list, which isn't all that impressive. But nonetheless, I look over it and make my remarks.

Ashton- from the eastern place

Matthew

Levi

Thomas

Carson

He skimped on the definitions, but that's okay.

"Well, I like Aiden, like I said."

"Okay" he says. "Middle names?"

"I like Joshua, Michael, James, or Jeremy." I say with a smile.

Peeta thinks a moment. "Aiden Joshua Mellark?"

I squeal. "That's what I picked!"

He smiles. "Then Aiden Joshua it is."

And just like that, we have a name for the miracle growing inside me.


	15. Chapter 15: Dreaming of Primroses

Chapter 15

**** HEY YOU GUYS! I love you guys so much, and it is great to have you reading this!

So thank you! ~meagansparklesintheflames. ****

I sit on the couch as Peeta makes cheesy buns in our oven. I watch as he takes pride in the finished product. His hands mold them into perfect little buns as he puts them on a cookie sheet. Then he slides them into the warm oven. Suddenly, I'm really cold.

"Hey, Peeta?" I ask.

"Yes?" he says.

I smile. "Will you come warm me up?" I ask.

He walks over to the couch. "Of course. Is there anything I can get you and the baby?"

I think a moment "Well. I'd like something to drink. And my feet are sore. And I'm cold. More than anything I'm cold. So that should be top priority."

He laughs. "Okay."

I don't know if he ever came back. I fell asleep.

I start to dream. I've had this sort of dream before. Where Peeta and I were normal kids. Didn't live in District 12. Just kids.

"_Peeta!" I say. "How are you?" _

"_Fine." He says. We kiss._

"_I'll see you later, okay?" he says._

"_Okay." I say. And he walks away._

_I'm lonely. I walk to the cemetery where Prim is buried. "Hey, little duck." _

_Peeta paid for a bench with her name on it. His family has money. Well had. He inherited it all when his parents died._

_I sit and as I'm watching the sun set, I see a little deer. And then I hear Prims little voice, whispering to me."Just close your eyes, Katniss. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt me now. And I promise, come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _

_It's comforting but all I can do is help her sing the song._

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone.' When all that's dead and gone and past, tonight." Tears stream down my face._

_I hear her sing. "Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _

_Her dress is white, and it flows in the breeze._

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darling' everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on." _

_And before I can say it she says."Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone."_

_I cry as I sing. "Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _

_She whispers in my ear. "Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

_Suddenly her dress is in flames. The deer vaporizes, and all that I'm left with are dead flowers and the voice of the wind._

I wake up to the smell of Primroses. The thought scares me, because it tells me she isn't real. The dream was exactly that; a dream. Sometimes when I dream, she sings to me, and when I wake up I can't hear her or see her, because the dream is the gift. The times when I wake up and smell the flowers, or hear her, or see her for a moment, I believe I'm insane.

And that is what I fear now.

Because my baby can't grow up to someone insane.


	16. Chapter 16: Making his first Appearance

Chapter 16

My life is a train wreck.

I'm convinced I'm supposed to be dead, because only dead people attract trouble like this.

My day started with "Good morning, my beautiful bride. How is our child today?"

And as I went to answer, the doorbell rang.

He laughed at my bewildered face as I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 6 am.

"I've got it." He said.

So I got out of bed, and as I was getting dressed, I heard "KATNISS! IT'S GOING TO BE A BIG, BIG, BIG DAY!" chiming up the stairs.

"Oh. My. God." I said through my teeth.

Effie dashes beside me and says "It's common courtesy to send an announcement when your baby is due soon. So when_ is _the baby due?"

I sigh. There's really no way to avoid this and go back to sleep. "November 22nd." I say groggily.

"Wonderful! Marvelous!" she squeals.

She sets out 6 kinds of paper, each with a different texture and shade of blue, 6 types and colors of ribbon, 6 pictures of Peeta and I, and 6 bottles of perfume.

"Now pick one of each."

So I pick a paper that feels like silk and is a sky blue, a satin periwinkle ribbon, a picture of Peeta and I at our wedding, and a perfume that smells like orange blossoms, lilac, roses, and freesia.

"Katniss, wonderful selection, deary! I will send these to Cashmere." She runs out the door.

I groan and fling my head into the placemat on the table.

"I made you some cheesy buns for breakfast." Says Peeta.

My head flings up like an animal I saw in the woods once called a bloodhound.

He smiles and sets the plate down, and he must be able to read my mind because he says "After breakfast you can go back to bed. I've got things down here."

I get up and grab my plate. I smile and walk upstairs.

"Oh, Katniss? We have dinner with Cinna, Effie, and Haymitch tonight."

So I groan "Okay." And go back to bed.

I wake up from a dreamless sleep feeling rested and energetic.

It's been only a few hours, but it feels like I've slept a whole day away. I get up and go to my bathroom.

I straighten my hair, apply a little mascara, some eye shadow, and then some perfume.

I open my closet and select a yellow gown that makes me look like a princess. I put on some silver high heels and go down stairs, saying "I love you baby." the whole way.

"Wow, you look great!" I say to Peeta. He has on a beautiful black suit.

"Not too bad, yourself." He says with a grin. I roll my eyes.

We walk through the cold next door to Haymitchs' house.

The evening passes quickly. Until a toast is made.

"To the girl on fire and her smoking hot husband!" Cinna says.

Then there is a chorus of "Cheers!"

Suddenly, I feel like I'm peeing my pants.

_Oh. God. No. _I think.

I can't control it.

"Oh God!" I say.

"What's wrong?" says Peeta.

"Uhh…" I don't know what to say. "I think my water just broke."

There is a silence. Then "Come on, baby, I'll take you to the hospital."

I suppose everyone _should_ be here for this, but it feels cramped in our Trail Blazer.

We drive to the hospital, and I feel the chaos unravel.


End file.
